


His Birthday Suit

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism - freeform, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Loss of Virginity, Lots of kissing, M/M, Scorbus, Smut, kind of weird, off-screen drinking, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: Scorpius' birthday is coming to an end, but he's hoping for the one last gift from his boyfriend.





	His Birthday Suit

Another November day is slowly giving over to night, sunny chill turning into dark coldness, rain started pouring a couple hours ago. Tomorrow there will probably be glaze on the Quidditch pitch, which worries Scorpius some, but he doesn't really have a mind to think about the next day right now. This one isn't over yet. And he's going to do a certain one thing yet, just try, see, maybe this night will turn out to be even more special for him than it already has been.

Not every day, after all, a wizard turns seventeen.

And even though Scorpius never asks for presents, as years go by he keeps receiving more every birthday. His family, although not huge, is always generous. But the last couple of years gave him the blessing of - quite unexpected, he still thinks – love of the large Potter/Weasley family, therefore he was powerless against the siblings and many cousins of his boyfriend when they decided that his seventeenth birthday cannot be 'just a simple, small celebration with Al in the Slytherin dorms' and that whether he likes it or not, as such day is only one in life, there's going to be a party thrown to celebrate Scorpius turning into a man.

Did he like it - he isn't quite sure still. He's thankful that the party took place in the Room of Requirement instead of in one of the Hogwarts common rooms – he's not sure how many people apart from Potters, Weasleys and couple more members of the bunch actually like or don't mind him, and how many just keep their neutral mask in place whenever he's around while wishing for him to pay for the things he had no part in, but the less fuss around his person, the more comfortable he feels. That's how it always was and things haven't changed much here.

But despite his still pretty heavy lack of self-confidence when it comes to social interactions, he deeply appreciates that so many people who could as well be part of the group of his haters are, apparently, quite fond of him (for reasons he does not know, but certainly might guess) and were willing to spend an evening in the Room of Requirement full of green and silver, lights and sounds, drinks and snacks, talking to him, treating him like he truly was a member of their family. They – not for the first time in his life – made him feel like a human, not just an object of unwanted attention and baseless hate.

He's now putting away his presents, smiling at each of them when he remembers their warm words and smiles as they were giving them to him. An odd sense of longing fills his chest as he remembers those last couple of hours.

Scorpius pops a chocolate in his mouth – one from the collection of fine, flavoured chocolates from Lily – and plops down on his bed. He sighs lightly, the delightful taste of the sweet spreading in his mouth as he floats away in thoughts.

He hadn't drunk much at the party, just enough to get himself in the mood; after all, they're right: not every day a wizard turns seventeen. Having so many people around him, it wasn't hard for Scorpius to let go of his anxiety that usually lurks somewhere in the back of his mind, and firmly decide that he wants this night to be something even more than him becoming an adult wizard, that he wants to try and do something that's been at the edge of his mind for a while now, every time when he was losing himself in the warmth of Al's body whenever Al kissed him, whenever he touched him, whenever he made him burn with need and then float in heaven, only able to think about how grateful he is that there is someone in his life who cares about him so much, who loves him and needs him and understands him.

Yes, tonight feels like a perfect occasion, however imperfect the experience itself might turn out to be.

He wants this. He knows he does. And he knows Al has been wanting it for a long time too.

Why not tonight? The alcohol might help Scorpius relax as he seems to always struggle with that whenever he and Al wander too far in their little carnal explorations.

Tonight he feels ready. This is not such a big deal, after all.

Scorpius can feel his heart beating faster as minutes go by, his gaze lost in the impenetrable darkness of the depths of the Black Lake that can be seen outside the windows. Alcohol is flowing in his veins making him feel a bit lighter than usual. An idea comes to his mind. It's really not like him and he's sure he wouldn't even think about that in an entirely sober state, but...

He bits at his bottom lip and glances at the door. Al should be back soon. They share dorms with two other Slytherins, but they're not here at the moment, and besides, there are always Silencing Charms.

His hands are warm when he places them on the zipper of his trousers and pulls down.

 

***

 

It's been a lovely day, though if not for the fact that it was his boyfriend's _seventeenth_ birthday – an _exceptionally special_ day, after all – Albus would happily agree on 'just a simple, small celebration in the Slytherin dorms', for he's never been a parties lover. Quite similarly to Scorpius, he prefers peace and solitude and is not the fan of big gatherings. Despite his exhaustion, however, he's content with the way things went today; it was very lovely few hours, after all. And although he was slightly worried that the party might make Scorpius uncomfortable rather than happy, the overall homey atmosphere of it had helped them both relax properly (a certain amount of alcohol did too, naturally).

But now, all Al wants is his pliant, warm bed in the Slytherin dorms and a good few hours of sweet, sweet sleep.

When he walks in the dorms, the only bed that isn't still vacant is Scorpius'. The curtains of it are halfway drawn and in the dim green light that fills the room he can vaguely see that his boyfriend is sitting on the bed, unmoving – probably reading, Al guesses.

The young Potter yawns, stretching lazily, and walks over to his own bed.

"Bloody hell, if I won't get into bed right now, I swear–"

Oh, well, shit. He was right. Scorpius is indeed reading. Only – and Al's not sure what to make out of this, considering the fact that there _was_ alcohol, after all, and Scorpius might not have had drunk much, but who knows how much he needs to get drunk – he does not look like he usually does when he's reading. Cause Al is sure that he never saw the blond indulging in the pleasure of mental stimulation with the use of a book, _without any clothes on_. Well, spare for a pair of very new and very nice Quidditch gloves, Al notices after the very initial shock passes, specifically, a pair he gave Scorpius a couple hours ago as one of his birthday gifts for him.

"Scorp?"

Al's voice doesn't shake; yet. But he feels like it's soon going to.

As if he just noticed Al, Scorpius looks up at him with a soft smile, completely not making the impression like he's just been found in a very strange situation.

"Hi, Al," he says lightly, before returning his gaze to the book that's laying on his lap. "Don't bother yourself, I'm just gonna be reading."

Al is not sure whether to comply or dig further. But he is too curious – and shocked – apparently, to simply let it go and go to sleep. Oh, there is _no way_ he'll go to sleep now.

He walks over to Scorpius' bed, blood coursing fast in his veins as he eyes the blond with a stunned expression. His gaze halts at the book in Scorpius' lap and he swallows, suddenly not able to remember if it was so hot in the dorms when he came here a mere minute ago.

What he's sure of, however, is that the reason of his boyfriend's nudity is not the heat of the room.

"Er... Whatcha reading?"

Such a weird question, Al thinks, as a more appropriate one would be something along the lines of "Are you okay?", at least. Or maybe "Why on Merlin's pants do you not have any clothes on?".

Scorpius' lips curve upwards ever so slightly and he lifts the book from his lap so that Al can see the title, and Al then realises that it's the one he gave Scorpius as his another birthday gift. Sweet. Scorpius glances at Al before lowering the book back onto his lap, a devious glint in his eyes, so oddly mixing with the soft smile, and suddenly Al wants to take his clothes off too. And maybe wake up or something, cause this dream is... Well, Al doesn't know _what_ this dream is, he just wants to know what's going on. Surprisingly, at this specific moment that need is stronger than the need to come over to Scorpius' bed and be gloriously naked with him. Preferably, without the book. (But the gloves are definitely welcomed.)

"You must be very warm in these gloves," Al finally utters, the words coming out somewhat strangled, and he's not sure whether he feels more or less bizarre as the seconds tick by.

Scorpius doesn't look up this time, but he brings his left hand to his head and combs it through his longish blond hair, the movement slow, teasing even, leaving them almost astoundingly shaggy as for only one comb. Has he put some spell on it?

Al watches, eerily mesmerised. He always had a soft spot for Scorpius' hair.

"They _are_ really nice gloves, but I wouldn't say that they could keep me very warm."

Scorpius' voice – still light, almost nonchalant – fills the air. After a few long seconds, the blond raises his head, his eyes focusing on Al, and Al has to bit his lip hard not to let out a groan at a sudden pull in his chest when his eyes meet Scorpius' icy blue orbs. They're just a bit darker shade than usual, which makes them appear grey, but there's something so oddly new yet familiar in them, something Al loves watching every time he makes Scorpius desperate for his touch, plus the blond looks so wonderfully disheveled with his usually neat hair all messy, like a golden-white halo around his face, and the whole picture, the whole situation is just too much for Al. He might be tired and he might love to sleep, but Scorpius never fails to make him awake.

This time, though, it might be his biggest victory.

Al takes a deep, slow breath.

"Uh, exactly how much have you drank?"

Scorpius stares at him, his expression now marred by a frown.

"Oh." His gaze drops somewhere on the floor. And then, he laughs, shifting on his bed a bit. "No, no, you don't need to worry." He chuckles, tucking the loose blond lock behind his ear. "I'm not drunk. You were with me almost all the time, you know it's only been three small drinks."

A cold wave suddenly joins the hot ones that have been surging through his body, and Al shivers.

"Right."

He suddenly feels even more confused than before this information.

"Alright." He clears his throat. "Uh... So I... I'll just go to bed now..."

But his body is somehow not cooperating when he tries to force it to move in the announced direction.

Scorpius looks up at him from under his lashes, raising his brows in a somehow sad expression.

"Are you? Oh, well, I was hoping for just one last gift..." he trails off and his tone is light, though edged with longing. He sighs shortly. "Oh well then, sweet dreams, Al," he says, this time in an all sweet, adorable manner, his usual warm Scorpius voice and smile in place.

Al's heart stops for a moment.

"So–but you said–One last gift?" he asks, wishing he didn't stutter like an idiot, with some effort looking back at the blond.

Who's back to reading his new book.

"Yeah, you know, there's just this little thing I've been dreaming about since some time..." Scorpius sighs, that longing edging his demeanour again. "But it's not so important if you're tired already. Just go to sleep, don't worry," he assures, smiling at Al meekly, then lifts his right hand to his lips and flicks his tongue out to wet his index finger. The soft rustling sound of the page being turned resembles a thunder in the silence of the room.

Al gulps. There's _no way_ he'll manage to fall asleep now, not with Scorpius so gloriously naked a mere few feet away and the painful throbbing of his erection trapped in his trousers.

He swallows, his mouth dry once again.

"Is, um... Is there a chance that that last gift has something to do with... uh..." he eyes Scorpius all over, letting his gaze express what he seems to be too uneasy to be able to convey with words.

Scorpius chuckles softly, and Al's not sure because his mind seems to have stopped working normally, but Scorpius' pale cheeks might just coloured a little.

He can only imagine how flushed _he_ must be right now, the heat crawling uncomfortably under his skin.

"Actually, there's much more than just a chance," Scorpius replies casually, though he shifts somewhat nervously in his spot; and Al just isn't able to tear his gaze away from the blond's body, not with the way his lean muscles flex under his pale, almost snow-white skin.

"Al?"

At the sound of Scorpius' suddenly breathy voice Al's eyes flicker up to his face. Scorpius is looking at him. His silvery eyes big and shiny, and Al is not sure cause this might just be his oddly lagged mind, but they seem somewhat more piercing than usual. Al's frozen to the spot. He tries to force himself to say something since Scorpius is so clearly waiting for his response, but he just can't. He wants to slap himself in the face right now.

"Al?" Scorpius tries again, a shadow of worry flickering through his face. "Will you... Will you be my one last birthday present?" His lips curve into a shy smile before he bites down on his bottom lip; his hands twisting on the book opened in his lap. He fingers the fastening of his left glove, unfastening it absent-mindedly.

"Don't."

Scorpius' head snaps up, a slight frown on his face when he looks at Al expectantly.

Al takes a short breath.

"I like them on you," he nearly whispers, staring in the blond's eyes, taking in the darkness in them as he walks closer to his bed, dedicating just a moment to put silencing and locking charms on the door. If someone will want to get in here, they'll have a problem; and Al isn't the one to care about that very much.

Scorpius smiles a relaxed smile and the expression spills over his whole face, which seems slightly out of place, just as though they were having a completely casual conversation. The blond doesn't look at all like he just asked for birthday sex. At least not in that particular moment.

He keeps his eyes fixed on Al's face as the brunette crawls onto the bed and spreads Scorpius' legs just enough to sit between them. 

His gaze doesn't leave Scorpius' and he can't help the smile spreading across his features when Scorpius' breath accelerates.

He leans in, his eyes flickering to his lips; the blond never stops biting them, which only makes Al constantly wanting to kiss him. They are enticingly red and wet, and part for him immediately.

Scorpius' arms wrap around Al's torso, and Al's hands are still on Scorpius' thighs, just above his knees, while he kisses him. The blond tastes vaguely of chocolate, rich and sweet, and Al melts, cause he loves it. Scorpius just always tastes so delicious... But this time there's also a tinge of alcohol, which, although barely there, only adds to the shivers-inducing feel of the kiss.

And the smell – oh, the smell... That soft, fine scent, fresh and warm – like air in the sunny spring morning, or like a long, sweet sleep in a pliant bed and fresh bedsheets – that seems to never wear off Scorpius.

Al breathes in deeply, melting and melting, feeling Scorpius and wanting, craving, _needing_ to feel more of him.

He moves his hands slowly up Scorpius' thighs, and his heart beats faster when the blond gasps and tenses against him, then exhales shakily, letting his body relax again.

At some point Al's fingers reach Scorpius' hips meeting the edges of his book, and he pulls back from the kiss.

Scorpius is now positively flushed. He stares at Al almost curiously, his tongue licking his lips as though tasting the remnants of the kiss.

Al grins. Scorpius smiles but after a moment he grins too, his eyes darkened and shiny.

"Why are we grinning?" Scorpius asks, and he sounds like he's holding back laughter.

Al shrugs with a soft huffed out chuckle.

"It's not weird," he says, as if defending himself.

Scorpius bites on his lower lip, still grinning and Al can't help but for the nth time in his life realise how much he loves seeing the blond expressing happiness with his face.

"Sure it's not. It's just us."

Al shifts on his spot, suddenly realising that his hands are still on Scorpius' hips. He looks down. The book in Scorpius' lap is opened at the page adorned with a full-colour picture of a Quidditch player doing some intricate maneuver. Al stares at the picture for a long moment, feeling his face heat up. The book is almost covering the fine bush of golden curls on Scorpius' groin.

Al swallows the profuse amount of saliva that gathered in his mouth at the sight and the thoughts that it induced. He can feel the soft throbbing of his lips and the much less soft throbbing of a certain other part of his body.

His eyes flicker upwards over Scorpius' slender frame, his lightly muscled stomach, his broad chest, his neck, his face, and when he stops at the icy blue, though now rather grey eyes, he swallows again cause that look he had never seen on Scorpius' face before.

It's striking, almost predatory, but there's something soft and vulnerable behind that is so much Scorpius-like. Al feels it pulling him in to the blond, like veela's charm, and before he can even register his movements, he's pressing Scorpius against the pillow propped on the headboard, almost aggressive in his desire, one hand moving up to cup the side of Scorpius' head and cradle itself in the soft, blond hair, the other one grasping the book and putting it away onto Scorpius' bedside table. The hand returns to caress Scorpius' thigh, his hip, his side, up and down, up and down...

After a good few minutes of hungry kisses Al pulls back gasping for air, and a new wave of heat washes through his body, tingling his nerves, when he takes in Scorpius' disheveled look. The blond's eyes are closed, his cheeks deep pink already, his lips scarlet red and parted, like Al's, soft pants coming out. 

A hot shudder shakes Al's body and he dives back, not able to stop kissing the blond, constantly pulled back in as if Scorpius was a magnet and Al was iron; and his whole body aches; he just wants to press himself against Scorpius completely.

Suddenly, a tinge of copper fills his mouth and he groans. He sucks on Scorpius' lower lip, pulling at it with his teeth, shuddering at the taste of blood. A faint whimper rips through the fog of desire in his mind and he keeps sucking, the metallic taste soon making him dizzy.

He pulls back again.

Scorpius' lower lip is swollen in the aftermath of Al's hungry assault, and the droplets of blood almost fade in the scarlet redness of the blond's lip.

His eyes are dark, the ring of silver blue almost swallowed by the black, when he opens them to look at Al from under the heavy eyelids. He touches his lower lip with his index and middle fingers. They stain with blood. Scorpius stares at them for a moment, before taking them in his mouth and licking them clean, careful not to stain them again. All the while looking at Al. 

Who groans, suddenly not knowing anything but that he wants to make Scorpius squirm in pleasure underneath him.

There's no space in his mind for thinking anymore. He pulls off his green jumper and throws it carelessly onto the bed, grateful for the cool air of dungeons in November. He almost feels the heat of Scorpius' gaze on his naked torso. But he doesn't want to bath in it now, nor does he have space in his mind to feel self-conscious under his boyfriend's attention. His hands move to splay on Scorpius' chest, his thumbs teasing the dusty pink nipples, when he leans in to press his mouth against the soft skin on Scorpius' collarbone.

He licks and nibbles at it with some wild fascination he had felt before but never so strongly. He loves Scorpius' skin.

Scorpius moans softly, his long fingers tangling in Al's dark locks when he arches his back ever so slightly, and Al is torn between the need to cherish the moment, to taste and feel each inch of Scorpius' snow-white skin, and the need to relieve the painful throbbing of his erection.

Suddenly, there's something hot and hard pressing against his lower abdomen. His skin prickles all over and he bites involuntarily on Scorpius' neck with an outright primitive groan escaping his throat. In the haze of desire he almost fails to register the gasping moan he gets in response, but he feels Scorpius tensing up against him, the long fingers tightening in his hair reflexively as the blond presses his body against Al's, causing the sensitive head of his cock to rub against Al's abdomen.

"Oh... Al," Scorpius moans, suddenly breathless.

Al hums in delight, his lips on Scorpius' neck working on a new love bite and one of his hands travels down slowly, as if curious of each new inch of his boyfriend's gorgeous, naked body squirming under him – even though those planes and paths aren't exactly new to him.

Scorpius shivers upon the gentle caress of Al's hand on his lower abdomen. A series of faint whimpers spills from his parted lips when Al ignores his throbbing erection and moves his hand further down to cup his balls and fondle them for a good moment before sliding down, massaging Scorpius' perineum and slowly nearing the spot the brunette had been dreaming and thinking about probably more often than he should.

"Albus..." Scorpius whimpers, almost pleads, his breaths heavy and shuddering, his nails digging reflexively into the hard flesh of Al's bare back causing the brunette to let out a short hiss. He feels Al's wet lips curving into a smirk against the abused skin on his neck.

Al sighs deeply in between his own little pants of arousal, nuzzling his face against Scorpius' neck, inhaling his boyfriend's scent. Each of the soft noises that keep spilling from the other boy's lips sends waves of electrifying heat through Al's body, setting his whole being on fire.

His hand is so close, just an inch further and he'll reach that part, the most intimate part of his boyfriend's body... The blond shivers delightfully under him, beads of sweat breaking through his soft skin; they glisten, like stars... Al licks some off, where they bloomed on Scorpius' collarbone... Soft, wordless pleads fill Al's world; his fingers find the quivering pucker and he groans softly, his breath heavy and hot against Scorpius' even hotter skin; sheer need burns his every cell...

It all feels like a dream, but is so real; so solid, hot and humid...

"Scorp?" He doesn't even know how he's able to stop now, but he leans back a bit, his hand leaving the blond's entrance before it even has a chance to properly explore it. "Are you really sure?"

He watches his boyfriend's face – a picture of desperate need: all flush, jaw slack, eyes that were closed moments before now flutter open to strike him with raw lust – and even though Scorpius had always been pretty insecure in that part, Al knows now, looking at him literally begging him for it with his whole being, that the answer will be...

"Yes! God, Al, yes! I couldn't be more certain. I want to feel it–you, in me," Scorpius breathes, and he might be blushing now, and Al can't help but smile at that cause yeah, it's his Scorpius, maybe more straightforward than usual but still, even in the midst of the storm of desire, sweet and shy in that adorable way of his.

Al takes a slow breath, deep and shaky from the electrifying heat that courses through his veins.

This feels like home; but that home has been renovated and though it's still the same place, it's different than before.

Scorpius' arms that stayed wrapped around Al's torso, pull him in to the blond and soon Al finds himself swallowing his boyfriend's soft moans as his fingers are back to keep discovering where they left off. Somewhere in his dizzy mind comes up a one, rational thought and Al puts some serious effort in focusing for a moment to cast a quick spell that makes his fingers cover with slick substance.

His cock throbs painfully in his trousers, begging to be released, as he slowly pushes one finger in the tiny hole, making Scorpius gasp and tense around the digit. The mere awareness that he's _finally doing this_ is almost enough to make him lose it and come undone. Oh, countless of times he'd been dreaming about this moment, his longing mind painting the images of his boyfriend drowning in bliss from what he's doing to him, the scenarios so vivid and varied, and now... now he got the perfect occasion to turn his dreams into reality. He can finally show Scorpius how much he means to him, how much he cares about him, how much he loves him - in the most intimate of ways.

Even if this feels a tad bit overwhelming, he's going to make sure to make Scorpius feel as good as he never felt in his whole life.

He nibbles gently at his boyfriend's lower lip which is still bleeding slightly; the tinge of blood spreading in the loving kiss.

"Relax, Scorp," he whispers against the blond's lips, their heavy breaths mingling puffs on their faces.

Scorpius' winces and bites his just-released lip as Al's finger gradually pushes further, but he nods.

"Mhhh, it feels–just so weird," he replies shakily between soft pants and grunts. He clings almost desperately to Al, his arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's shoulders, but he manages to relax his muscles so that soon Al can push the second finger in.

Watching his fingers being sucked in by Scorpius' tiny hole is just too stimulating for Al and the hand that had been stroking Scorpius' hair moves almost on his own accord to rub his own aching cock through his trousers. He lets out a shaky breath, closing his eyes in dizzying bliss, but then a loud gasp comes from the blond, the pressure around his fingers increases, and he's abruptly pulled back to reality, both his hands immediately stilling. His eyes open and something stabs him in his chest at the sight of Scorpius' pained expression.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, Scorp, I'm such a bloody idiot; just try to relax and I'll–"

"No, no, don't worry." The blond smiles at him meekly. "Just... keep going. I'm okay. It will hurt a bit anyway, just go slow and, uhm, I'll–you know, stretch," he says with a nervous huffed out chuckle.

Al nods, somewhat uncertain but returns the smile.

"Alright."

And so soon he's pumping his fingers in earnest, carefully but firmly, in and out of Scorpius' slick hole, watching his boyfriend gradually opening up for him and listening, enchanted, to all the sweet little sounds he's rewarding him with. His other hand is back in Scorpius' slightly damp hair, stroking it gently.

His eyes flicker from Scorpius' hole to his cock, which is now standing proudly against his stomach, enticingly red and oozing precum, asking for attention. Al's mouth waters. He suddenly wants nothing more than to wrap his lips around that cock and suck it, lick it, taste it... feel it pulsing in his mouth, and hear Scorpius moan his name – sweet and sultry, as he always does whenever Al is doing that to him – while he cums in his mouth...

"Al, I-" Scorpius' breath hitches as he tenses suddenly. "Ah!" a loud moan escapes his lips and he arches off the bed, pressing Al even closer to him while his cock spurts white streaks of cum all over his and Al's torsos, some of it dripping down and onto Al's hand.

Al can't help himself: he follows the blond over the edge, spilling his seed in his pants with a low groan.

"Oh god, Scorp," he pants, burying his face in the crook of Scorpius' neck and shivering as the striking waves of pleasure run through his every cell, his body grateful for the so needed release.

The mere fact that he just made his boyfriend come practically without touching his cock is just too incredible. That he's _inside_ of Scorpius – even if it's just two fingers – is even beyond that.

He suddenly realises that the tightness around his fingers ceased. He moves them experimentally in and out. The soft moan he gets in response encourages him to try and insert the third finger. Scorpius groans, spreading his legs, and Al nearly comes again at the sheer eroticism of the sight.

"How does it feel?" he asks, breathless again, watching his fingers slide in and out of the blond's glistening hole.

"So good..." Scorpius purrs, a low-pitched moan breaking through. He's panting but lays almost completely still now, calm and relaxed in the aftermath of his orgasm, enjoying his boyfriend's ministrations and looking like he's literally drowning in the sea of pleasure.

Something stirrs in Al's chest, that familiar overwhelming warmth he always feels whenever he sees Scorpius like that.

He abandons the little wonderful show going on in between his boyfriend's legs in favour of leaning in and kissing him. Now, that the tension had been released, things have much softer, more gentle tone as they both bath in the moment.

Scorpius' hands are in Al's hair, stroking his scalp lovingly, and the blond's hips start moving along with Al's fingers, his little sounds of pleasure mixing with the brunette's soft aroused pants.

They kiss, and it's slow, almost lazy, yet dripping with passion, as though they were contemplating, in a new way, the feelings that are flowing through them.

Al's tongue traces the small wound on Scorpius' lower lip. The blond sighs contentedly.

"I think I'm ready," he murmurs against Al's lips.

At which Al, who's somehow been too caught up in making Scorpius drown in pleasure to take care of meeting his boyfriend's state of undress, pulls his fingers out of Scorpius to get rid of his trousers and pants; which isn't quite easy because the awareness of what he's about to do makes his body shake with excitement. Or maybe nervousness. Most likely both.

In spite of himself, Scorpius lets out a short, unsatisfied sound at the sudden feeling of emptiness, and when Al's finally equally naked as him, he sits up slowly, his eyes locking with Al's.

"I... Do you think we could try..." He moves to straddle his boyfriend, his half-hard member grazing Al's as he wraps his left arm around Al's neck for support. He then wraps his free hand around Al's cock.

Al moans and lets his eyes fall closed, losing himself in the bliss of the blond's expert touch; the gloved hand is wonderfully slick with his own precum, the sensation quite different than usual, more rough yet wondrously smooth, and soon he's fully hard again, shivering under Scorpius' ministrations.

All the while Scorpius is alternating between watching Al's face and his cock, his own cock hardening a bit more too as he pants with the brunette.

When his hand is gone to join his other one on Al's nape, the green eyes open to grace the blond with a vacant gaze.

"Now you're ready too," Scorpius says, smiling at him and looking so delectable Al's suddenly unable to think about anything else other than having him riding his cock in earnest. The visual makes him groan and he grips Scorpius' narrow hips with an almost aggressive quality to it.

"Yes," he breathes, urging the blond to keep going.

Scorpius takes a deep breath and lifts himself up. He looks down, carefully aligning his entrance with Al's erection. The moment when the tip of Al's cock prods the loosened hole the blond snaps his head up, his eyes immediately locking with Al's, who'd too been watching his cock slowly entering Scorpius. They look at each other with wide eyes as if the other was some kind of phenomenon; both struck by the wonder of what they're doing.

"Scorp..." Al groans softly.

Scorpius bits hard on his swollen lip forcing out a droplet of blood that trickles down his chin slowly, and his stunning stormy grey eyes gradually close as he keeps lowering himself, his hole swallowing Al's erection.

He whimpers silently, stretching around his boyfriend's cock, his cum-covered chest heaves with his ragged breaths as he pants from the new feeling of pain and pleasure interwoven.

Al's own pants are loud and heavy as he tries hard not to thrust all the way in; the need to _immediately_ bury himself in Scorpius, although unbearable, doesn't overcome his care for the blond. His fingers' grip is tight on Scorpius' hips.

Soon, the blond's arse meets Al's thighs and they both groan.

"Al... Oh my god," Scorpius gasps, breathing heavily as he tries to adjust himself to being filled by his boyfriend's cock.

Al's hand move up from Scorpius' hips and he envelops the trembling blond in a loving embrace.

He listens to his boyfriend's soft pants, his hands moving in soothing strokes over Scorpius' sweaty back. His erection is throbbing in the incredibly velvet sheath of Scorpius arse and he feels like his way to release is not going to be long. Hot shivers keep washing through him, strong and intense as he never thought they could be, powerful waves of electricity, and he lets his head fall forward onto Scorpius' shoulder.

"Shit, Scorpius, you feel amazing... so amazing," he murmurs against the blond's neck, closing his eyes and just _feeling_ his wonderful heat around his cock.

He might have been dreaming about it, but in reality the whole experience is almost _unbelievably_ more intense. There's nothing better than being inside of his boyfriend. _Nothing._

Scorpius' cock is flushed and leaking as he finally starts moving slowly, lifting himself up and sliding back down, creating the most incredible friction and rubbing Al's balls with his arse every time he goes all the way down, and Al feels like he's going to die from pure bliss. He moans and groans, his eyes are still closed, and the only thing in his world is Scorpius: naked, moving sensually on his lap, mind-blowingly hot and tight around him.

A loud keen rips through the fog of bliss in Al's mind and he feels Scorpius arching his body, the long fingers gripping the damp hair on his nape.

"Al... Oh... Oh, it's... mhh... god," he moans, writhing on Al's lap like a snake. He's now moving faster, his body working hard to bring them both the amazing pleasure of their bodies merging together in the most intimate act of love.

Al helps him, happily thrusting into him, effectively hitting that magical spot that makes Scorpius cry in ecstasy. That, along with the incredible tightness of the muscles constricting around Al's cock with every move Scorpius makes, pushes him closer and closer to the edge, and he's just wondering, somewhere in the back of his mind, how far yet he is from his climax, but when the blond throws his head back and lets out a keening cry, coming spectacularly, it's all Al needs for his answer.

He presses his trembling boyfriend tightly against his chest, loving him, filling him, giving him all he has. His head rests on Scorpius' shoulder and he groans softly, coming and coming and coming with him. The blond is still moving, milking Al through his orgasm, and he clings to him so desperately as if he wanted to melt into one with the brunette.

It feels like minutes but is only just seconds, as they swim in the utter ecstasy of loving each other in a new way.

Scorpius is still trembling in the aftermath of the powerful orgasm, his body limp and heavy, when Al presses his lips to his, kissing him tenderly, tasting him again and inhaling his scent that mixes with the smell of sex – sweat and cum covering their sated bodies.

Scorpius' hands find their way in the raven-black locks and he moans silently, pouring all the feelings that are boiling in him into the kiss.

"I love you... I love you... I love you," Al whispers between kisses, stroking the blond's back. "I love you so much, Scorp," he breathes, pulling back to look at him.

Scorpius' eyelids are heavy and his eyes are unfocused, somewhat dreamy, but they sparkle; his cheeks are flushed, and he grins, gazing at Al as though he was his greatest treasure; and Al's struck with the sheer love that swims in those gorgeous icy blue orbs. He just stares, not thinking about anything else but that he could happily stay like this forever.

"I am the luckiest person in the world," the blond whispers, stroking Al's hair absent-mindedly. "I'm so happy that I have you, Al. So happy." He sighs with content. "I love you." With those words spoken, he dives back in, and they kiss, slow and wet and hot, losing themselves completely in the feel of each other.

Somehow, as they break after a few long minutes, they find themselves laying on the bed, limbs tangled in the messy sheets.

Al pants softly, grinning at the blond beneath him, who grins back, exhausted but content in his boyfriend's arms.

"You're still in me, you know," he whispers, his eyelids heavy, almost closing at their own accord.

The brunette stares at him for a brief moment, then chuckles, lifting himself up and carefully sliding out of Scorpius. An almost inaudible moan escapes the blond's lips and he closes his eyes, sighing deeply, swimming in the warmth of Al's body and the tiredness that's quickly flooding him.

"That was the most wonderful birthday ever," he murmurs, feeling himself drifting off slowly. 

Al beams at him before leaning in and kissing him again, the gesture soft, almost feather-like, a gentle caress of lips.

"Sleepy?" he asks as he pulls back and lies next to Scorpius.

"Yeah..." the blond murmurs sleepily, opening his eyes just a bit at the sound of rustling as Al pulls the green duvet over their legs.

"But leave it in me," he murmurs, when Al retrieves his wand from the pocket of his discarded trousers, intending to clean their mess.

Al frowns at him, confused. 

"I mean... I'd like to keep that part of you in me," Scorpius explains, lowering his lashes.

Finally understanding, the brunette smiles and complies, and then, with a wave of his wand, the mess is gone. Another wave, and the curtains are drawn, his clothes in his trunk and the door to the dorms unlocked.

He puts his wand on the nightstand, next to Scorpius', before laying back, pulling the duvet with him, covering himself and the blond. 

"Sweet dreams, Scorp," he whispers, before brushing some stray strands off his boyfriend's face and planting one last loving kiss on his lips. 

The corners of Scorpius' lips curve upwards ever so slightly and he turns onto his side, now facing Al, and snuggles closer to him. Al puts his arm over his torso, cuddling him against his body. He yawns silently, and soon they're both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that was my first ever attempt at smut containing anal sex, so it might have came out, uhm, kinda awkward... but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. :) Let me know what you think - comments (and kudos, of course) are deeply appreciated!  
> I'm trying my best at writing - even though so far I only go for pure fluff and smut - so if you have any hints or criticism, feel free to share; that might really help me.  
> Also, English wasn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> PS: I'm still working on the third chapter of "Little Changes", but have been having sort of writing blocks and struggling with it a bit - but I should update that fic soon. With "The Price of Love", however, it might take some more time...  
> Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know, in case you were interested. :)


End file.
